clubpenguinseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Taken Over:Story:Chapter2
incomplete Aiden lifts a brow. "Why are you up so late?" Lizzi releases a breath. Aiden shakes his head angrily. "Isn't it past lights out for you?" he fumes. "Get to bed! We'll have to start locking your door at night!" Arianna shuffles out begrudgingly, her eyes darting at Lizzi then back to the door several times. A irritated smile curls the corners of Aiden's lips. Mike looks at Aiden. "Ah, don't worry 'bout it, pal. She won't do it again," Mike says, giving Aiden a slap on the back. "She better, or she's gonna pay..." mumbles Aiden, who can never seem to be able to hold his temper. "Well, I'm gonna head in. It's about time we get a night when we get off this early..." With that, Aiden disapears into the darkness of the hallway. Mike waits until Aiden is gone to be real with Lizzi. "What was all that about?" he asks her. "Why did you tell Arianna about her mother?" Lizzi says, softly. She is angry, but she can't speak any louder than a whisper. Mike closes the kitchen door and walks over to Lizzi, taking a seat next to her on the floor. "Lizzi," he says, looking her in the eyes, "little Ari deserves to know. You know, when you're mother died... you... well, you got to say your last goodbyes." "Are you trying to tell me that I had it easy?" Lizzi says, tears in her eyes. "Are you saying that watching someone you love slowly die is better than not being able to say goodbye? I seriously beg to differ!" Lizzi can't look at Mike, disgusted. "No! No, Lizzi, that... That's not what I mean. Not at all... Look, it's just hard to form the words..." he pauses. "You know I would never ''say that. I... I..." "You what?" Lizzi asks, curiosity winning over. "Nothing... nevermind..." Mike looks away, stands up. He clears his throat as if that conversation had never happened. "Get me something to eat, why don't ya?" Lizzi shoots him a pained expression before getting up to make him a sandwich. She doesn't understand him. One minute, Mike is caring, but, the next, he could care less. ---- Susan sits in the passenger seat of her family's limosine. She looks out the window at the rain as it forms puddles on the ground. "Susan," says her mother, Mrs. , "Uncle Brent is coming over today." The name "Uncle Brent" meant nothing to Susan. "Who's he?" Susan asks, curious. "He's your father's brother; he's one of the poor ones..." she says, as if that last fact is all that ''really ''matters. "''Oh," Susan scoffs. "I can't believe we're so closely related to one of them." "Don't speak about your uncle like that," her mother reprimands hypocritically. She pulls into the driveway of a huge igloo that is half the size of Bandit's Castle itself. "Fine, whatever," Susan mumbles. They both get out of the car and head toward the door. "He's probably here already!" Mrs.